


Shells, Smiles, and Friendship

by AikoIsari



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Day At The Beach, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kanto and Johto Dex Holders go to the beach for a party. Their friendship grows and maybe something more appears... (Old fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shells, Smiles, and Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little friendship fic between the Kanto and Johto Pokedex Holders, mostly Yellow and Silver. THere are little hints of pairings but nothing definite. Well, enjoy!

Summer sunshine beat down over Viridian City. The forest seemed to sparkle with life and luster. The leaves sang, the melody floating through the wind. It entered the ears of a young girl, stirring her from sleep.

Yellow yawned and stretched, her blond hair falling into her eyes. Her Pikachu, Chuchu, bounced up into her lap and she smiled sleepily down at the mouse. She glanced around at the open window and closed it. Chuchu leapt to the floor as Yellow swung her feet down onto the wooden floorboards. She rummaged through her closet, searching for a clean outfit.

She let out a sigh of relief when she found one.  _'I really should remember to do my laundry tomorrow,'_ she thought wryly.

On her bedside table, her PokeGear rang loudly. She glanced down; surprised that someone would call this early. It was Blue.

Her friend's bubbly voice bounced in through the speaker. "Morning Yellow!"

"Hi Blue. What's up?"

"Can you come meet me in Vermillion so we can go to the beach party?"

"Of course!" she replied merrily. "Do you want me to see if Silver can come too?"

"No, I already called him. He said he'd meet up with us later. Said that he was worried about something."

"Oh," Yellow was slightly crestfallen. She hadn't wanted to go alone. Yellow shook her head rapidly, pushing the petty sadness out her mind. "When do I need to be there?"

"Oh around 11:30." Yellow glanced at the clock and read 9:30. She'd make it, just barely.

"See you there!" She hung up and tied her belt around her waist and affixed her straw hat carefully on her head. Chuchu retrieved her sketchbook and fishing rod. Taking them, she hurried out the door.

…

Blue strode confidently down the ramp, clutching her umbrella. She thanked God for her hat, the heat was downright annoying right now!

Inwardly she had been surprised that her parents would let her come here. She had thought they would want to spend more time with her these days. But they had let her, and Blue was not complaining.

Yellow waved at her from the entrance to the city. Blue hurried to join her.

"So, anything interesting lately?" she asked curiously.

Yellow shook her head. "No, it's been rather boring. Uncle drops by every now and again but that's about it."

Blue blanched. "You mean Red hasn't shown up at your house at all?"

The Viridian trainer shook her head again, utterly confused. "Why would he?"

Blue stared at her friend for a moment, absolutely speechless. It took her a moment before she replied, "W-Well, I thought you two liked each other, right?"

Yellow flushed. "N-No. Actually, he's given no indication of it."  _'Neither have I,'_  she added to herself.

Blue scowled. "I'm having a word with him today. Count on it."

Yellow blushed deeper and hurried to change the subject, "W-well what about you and Green? I thought you said you wanted to date him?"

Blue shrugged, "If the guy wasn't an ice cube, I probably would. If he was nice maybe…" Yellow laughed sheepishly. Blue wasn't that far off.

Her friend gazed up ahead and remarked, "Well what do you know?" She raised her voice and waved. "Hey guys! Over here!" Yellow smiled and waved lightly. She could see them. Red was grinning hugely as he strolled ahead of Green. Yellow held back a laugh at the bored, half-miserable expression on Green's face.

"I still don't understand why we have to have a beach party," he muttered.

"Oh come on Green!" chided Red "You need to come outside more. It's not like your books will  _disappear_ while you're not reading them will they?"

"Don't see why we have to do it today…"

"It's not like it's gonna get any colder." Both girls suppressed a laugh and followed them toward the outskirts of Vermillion, where it was happily deserted.

…

Silver wrung out the washcloth and replaced it on Giovanni's head. The man breathed a sigh of relief and joy. He folded his dark-blue towel and placed it in the bag. Making sure he had everything, he zipped it up. Glancing through his Pokeballs, he pulled out three and released them.

Silver locked gazes with his Kingdra and Ursaring. "Watch over him. If he gets worse, send Murkrow." They nodded in acceptance. He stroked Murkrow's feathers, who cawed in joy. A faint smile tugged at his lips.

"Have fun while I'm gone, alright?" They grinned in understanding.

"Silver…" rasped Giovanni's low voice.

"Yes?" His quiet tone was worried.

"Relax and enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me."

This time the smile came, warm and exhausted. He shouldered his bag. "Yes Father."

…..

The sun had lowered slightly in the sky and Silver had  _finally_ shown up. Gold and Crystal had arrived earlier and were playing catch. Silver had not joined in, preferring to dive for shells and stones. Red had fallen asleep under Blue's umbrella next to Yellow. The teen smiled gently and scooted away, letting him rest. She watched Blue chat with Green, or at him, as he was being particularly antisocial.

"Yellow-san?" The quiet voice made her jump and glance around. Silver was standing only feet away, watching her.

"Oh sorry!" She blushed pink and hurried to rectify her shock. "What is it?"

He jerked his thumb toward the water. "Could you help me? This shell is rather stubborn."

"Sure." She rolled up her pant legs and waded in after him. Peering into the blue depths, she could see the stubborn shell, haphazardly held down by rocks. Silver reached down and carefully clasped one side. She did the same, and they tugged hard. It came out, the recoil knocking them both to the ground in a loud splash. Everyone, even the half asleep red, turned to look at the two of them dripping wet. They returned the gaze, utterly perplexed.

Blue smiled mischievously. Maybe she had gotten it wrong after all.

…

Night had fallen and the air had cooled. All seven Pokedex Holders were in a circle around the fire. Gold poked Crystal with a stick. She scowled and punched him hard in the face.

"Ouch," he whined as Yellow kindly handed him an ice pack from the cooler. "What was that for?"

"You were being an idiot," she responded coolly, turning away. Silver observed them through half-closed eyes, amused.

Blue suddenly piped up. "There's supposed to be fireworks tonight." Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Awesome!" cheered Red. "When do they start?"

"Oh, pretty soon." Sure enough, the fireworks began to fly, showering the night with rainbow sparkles. While everyone watched, Silver slipped away. He scaled the nearby cliff and sat down to watch. He felt himself beginning to truly relax.

"Is the view better?" asked a soft voice. He turned and nodded at her before returning to watch the sky. She sat next to him.

"Why aren't you with the others Yellow-san?"

"I have no idea actually. What about you?"

"It's quieter." He looked up at the stars. "The fireworks are beautiful aren't they?"

"Yeah," she agreed. After a moment she inquired, "How's your father?"

"He's alright. He won't ever really recover but he doesn't care. He's just happy to have found me. And I…feel the same."

"That's great," she whispered quietly. He nodded in thanks. They continued to chatter quietly, still watching the fireworks.

Suddenly Silver grinned. "Red hasn't given any hints about his relationship toward you huh?"

She turned bright red. "H-How did you guess that?"

"Blue wasn't exactly subtle today." She laughed.

"I'm not sure if it really matters. I think I'd just be happy with being friends."

He nodded sagely "I understand." He held up a familiar shell and put his ear to it.

"Is that the conch we picked up?"

"One of them. Here." He placed it in her hand. "Consider it a sign."

"A sign? Of what?"

"Whatever you'd like."

Blue called from below. "Hey guys! We're leaving! Hurry up!" Yellow waved in acknowledgement and started down.

"You coming?"

Silver smirked and leaped down, landing lightly in the sand. "You were saying?"

She 'scowled'. "Mean."

"Aren't I just?" He waited as she carefully made her way down. Yellow touched sand and sighed in relief. Placing the shell to her ear, she listened to the ocean and smiled. The two walked off, joining their friends.


End file.
